winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Protegiendo el mundo
Protegiendo el mundo ' ('We Will Rock the World en Inglés y Un Giorno Da Non Dimenticare en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Winx Para Siempre de la 6ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Abre el libro y encontrarás Muchos superhéroes Con sueños igual que tu Haz de soñar Hay leyendas en todos Esperando revelarse No intentes tu cambiar Quien eres debes celebrar Tenemos el poder Y no tendremos miedo (Winx) Unidas estaremos Y lucharemos Oh oh oh Alcemos las manos Mientras hacemos magia Protegiendo el mundo Y tu debes creer en quien eres Y poder volar Oh oh oh Unamos la magia y nuestra amistad Unidas siempre vamos A conquistar los sueños Que tanto anhelamos Y poder volar Si tratan de desanimarnos Mas fuertes nos haremos Si logramos el mundo salvar Vamos a celebrar Con los amigos y la familia Protegiéndonos entre todos Nada nos puede aterrar Juntos somos mucho más Siempre estuvimos listas Para la misión Que comience esta fiesta (Winx) Traigamos acción Oh oh oh Alcemos las manos Mientras hacemos magia Protegiendo el mundo Y tu debes cree en quien eres Y poder volar Oh oh oh Unamos la magia y nuestra amistad Unidas siempre vamos A conquistar los sueños Que tanto anhelamos Y poder volar |-|Inglés= Open up a book and you will find A new kind of superhero She's a dreamer who's just like you Who dares to fly-yay-yay-yay There's a legend in all of us (of us) Just waiting to unravel Raise your fist, stand proud and tall Celebrate who you really are Now we have power that we'll never Ever need to hide (Winx) We're here together, much stronger When we're side by side Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we are here to stay by Watch out, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club Some people are trying to take us down But they only make us stronger We fought hard to save this world Now it's time to celebrate We're not just friends, we're family We do protect and help each other All for one and one for all my friends Ain't no stopping of us now They sent an S.O.S Get ready for a mission Let's get this party started (Winx) Let's bring the action Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we are here to stay by Watch out, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club |-|Italiano= La mia vita è una favola La mia vita è un'avventura Ogni giorno io scriverò Le pagine del mio destino Nel mio libro segreto c’è Un incantesimo speciale E un sentimento che mi lega a te Ché sei cosi eccezionale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine (Winx!) Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Nel mio libro cantato c’è Un incantesimo segreto La mia forza siete voi E insieme sempre vinceremo Ogni sfida è un'avventura Il pericolo ci sfiora Sempre io te proteggerò Perché per me tu sei speciale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare (Winx!) E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Curiosidades *Este es una de dos canciones en el que la versión instrumental es totalmente diferente que la vocal, la primera es Nuestra Música. en:We Will Rock the World Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos